Jessie's Girl
by RoryReneeMercedees
Summary: Ok so it starts off as Jess's thoughts before he comes to Starshollow but it will soon have him in Starshollow. Please R&R. Rating just in case. Disclaimer: I own nothing! tears. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Can't keep a routine

AN: ok first story be nice

AN: ok first story be nice!! This is just Jess's thoughts before he went to Starshollow- the story will change from then. This is set in season 1.

Jess Pov:

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day. I was supposed to "go" to school. I was supposed to "do" my homework. I was supposed to hang out with my "friends". I was supposed to do something stupid and/or illegal and get away with it but no my mom can't let me keep a regular routine. Nope. She woke me at 3 in the morning telling me that I was to difficult and that I was going to have to go live in Starshollow, Connecticut. I liked New York. I loved New York. So why was she sending me to live in the small town where my uncle lives? Why, because Lizzie can't handle anybody but herself. Wait, I take that back she can't even handle herself.

So now I'm on a bus to this small town. I'm thinking about not getting off in Starshollow and running away to Chicago or Boston. What would I do with myself there? There really isn't a point to me. So why not spend some of my life to what I now refer to as hell. If these people are all 'you can make the world a better place' then I want someone to kill me. I want them to stick a knife through my heart and kill me. It will be less painful. Although if I try hard enough they may leave me alone. I won't get attached to anyone. I won't make any "friends" and I won't have to deal with their petty problems. I won't have to deal with their lies and the fights. I won't even have a girlfriend there. I won't like anyone there and I won't be nice to anyone there. I might just make it out alive.

Authors Pov:

But he doesn't know how wrong he is. He does go to Starshollow and he does try to shut out everybody. But what he doesn't know is that there will be one person that he will not be able to shut out. He won't be able to ignore her or tell her that he doesn't care. He won't even be able to talk to her at first. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

AN:

Like it, hate it? Let me know. Should I go on because I have an idea of Rory and Jess should get together sooner rather than later. Oh also in you reviews if you could tell me if you want Dean in the story or not. That would be helpful- I can't decide. Thanks.


	2. Meetings and no more promises

AN: Jess arrives to Starshollow and is forced to meet some people although he may find that he likes one in particular

**AN: Jess arrives to Starshollow and is forced to meet some people although he may find that he likes one in particular. I can only wonder who it is!!**

Author's POV: 

Jess gets out of the bus and is greeted by his uncle. Luke tells him about the diner and shows him where everything is. The size of the apartment almost made him laugh, but he held it in. He didn't know why but he didn't want to let Luke in but he didn't want to be a complete and total jerk to him. He went to go see the town. It was small and cozy. It disgusted him. It scared him to death. Why would people want to be this close to each. Why would they want to everyone to know the secrets?? He pondered this at the one place he didn't completely hate- the bridge. He sat there starring at his feet and wondering what was wrong with these people. Oh well, that will be a problem for another day, he decide.

He walked back into the diner and was on his way to the apartment to get a book when Luke stopped him. He was talking to a woman who looked in her 30's, around Luke's age and it was clear that he had a thing for her. She told him that he should meet her daughter.

Jess's POV:

Joy just what I need. If there is a 'Welcome to Starshollow party' I don't know what I'm going to do, but it won't be pretty. Anyways the woman that I was talking to, Lorelai- I think, told me I was dismissed and I walked up to the apartment. On my way up I heard Luke and Lorelai talking about me. It somehow ended up with Luke and I being invited to their house for dinner and Luke was thanking her. Goodie, I have to go spend a night with Lorelai and her daughter. Great! Now I have to go to a 'Welcome to Starshollow party'. Hmm. What should I do- I should do something. Hmm. I'll think of something later.

(Later at the dinner party for Jess)

Luke knocks on the door and Lorelai answers. I am now sure that her name is Lorelai. I am also positive that Luke has a thing for her. I walked into the room where the daughter, Rory, was. When I saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was breath taking. She had brown hair, the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, and bright smile that made him want to do back flips.

**(AN: This is where the story changes)**

"Hi, I'm Rory."

"Kinda figured that out." I reply. I didn't want to be a jerk but I wanted to stick to my promise that I made myself. I was already to attached to her and She hadn't said five words.

She looked a little put off by that. You could tell that she was a nice person and that people were rarely mean to her. I felt bad and soon found myself apologizing and saying something like the lack of sane people in this town has had an affect on me and how she was not one of them. This lead to her blushing.

We soon began talking about books and music. We were auguring over Hemmingway and Rand when her mother called us to dinner. We got sodas and I knew how easy it would be to take a beer and walk out but I decided against it. We ate dinner with Luke, Lorelai, Sookie ( a cook who didn't look stable), and Jackson ( a produce guy who was obsessed with fruit). They asked me a thousand questions and tried to tell me that life here wasn't too bad. The dinner ended and Sookie and Jackson said their goodbyes.

Luke had to go close the diner and said he would be right back. Lorelai said that she would go with him. That left me alone with Rory. I really liked her. She had the same taste in books as me- except she loves Rand and I love Hemmingway- but I can deal with that. She also had the same taste in music. She loved the clash and all those wonderful bands. We were sitting on the couch and we were debating Rand and Hemmingway, again. Not that I minded but I also wanted to show her I could do other thins with my mouth. I leaned in and also leaned in. Then, right before I could kiss her, the door open and Lorelai and Luke were back. They ruined my moment. My rule!! I wasn't supposed to like her. It was to late and I knew it. I had fallen for her.

"Well, I better be going." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to go, I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted her but if I didn't go then those words were going to come out of my mouth and I didn't want that. I couldn't have her knowing how much I wanted her. Ok, lets get one thing straight by wanting her I mean wanting to date her and hold her in my arms.

"OK, you know you guys can stay if you want to." She replies almost pleadingly. I'm very please with response that I got from her.

"No, Jess is right we got to get back. See ya, Lor. Bye Rory." Luke said and we left.

Rory's POV

Look at me, I'm pathetic, after meeting some boy, a really hot one, that's Luke's nephew, I'm sitting on my couch wondering if he was going to kiss me or not. Does it matter? Why should I care? I just met him, yet he is the only thing on my mind. Why does he have to be sooooooooooo good looking? Why does he have to be so smart. Why does he have to make my heart race a million times faster, when he talks? Why does he make my mind go all hazy?? These questions are bugging me. I have to find out. So tomorrow at the dinner I'm going to ask him to spend the day with me. Wait, no I can't do that, he'll know I like him. Oh no, what am I going to do. I know!! I'll make him want to go somewhere with me so he has to ask me if he can go with me. I'll make him think that I wanted to go alone but I was to nice to say no to him tagging along. Even though I'll want him there, he won't know that. Brilliant. My mother would be proud. Jeez. I feel all girlish and giddy and I'm starting to act like it. I need to go to sleep.


	3. Happiness in a guy

AN: Thanks for the reviews from the lovely and wonderful people known as:

**AN: Thanks for the reviews from the lovely and wonderful people known as:**

**Curley-Q**

**Lillitgirlx2**

**Thank you so much. Anyways I still need more people to know if I'm going to put Dean in or not so if you are reading this please put in a review. If Dean is in there he will be gone very quickly. So please review and let me know. Dean or no Dean. Hmm. Oh and Lillitgirlx2 I'm with you- I hate Dean. You two are my new favorite people. Thanks again for the review. Also please read my other story about Rory and Jess-busing and different endings. I need to know if Dean should be in this because if he is going to be in it- he has to be soon!!**

Rory's POV

Today I'm going to spend the day with Jess. If I can get him to spend the day with me without actually knowing that I wanted to spend the day with him. Hmm. How to do this. Hmm. I'll tempt him with books. Haha. That's what I'll do. Ok so today as usual I went to Luke's. Today being Saturday I didn't have to wear my Chilton uniform. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a blue button up top with a white cami underneath. My hair was curled and I had some mocha lip-gloss on. We walked in and my mother started to beg for coffee. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Jess wasn't there. Hmm. Well that ruined my plan. I ordered my breakfast and drank my coffee, a lot less excited, until I heard feet coming down the stairs. I automatically became very excited.

Jess walked through the curtain and my heart stopped. I got all giddy and I had to calm myself down. I was not going to let my self look like and idiot. Ok here he comes act natural, act cool, act like him! He's always emotionless. Oh no! That my not be a good thing. No relax! Don't think about it. Ok he's in hearing range. Say something. Come on anything!! He just walked away. Wait he just went to get the coffee pot. He's bringing it back. Oh my god he just refilled our cups. He's good. He's really good. That will win him some brownie points with my mother. Wait I need to say something. Talking would be good if I could say something! Anything!

"Hey." Jess said. So much for saying something first. Then I realized that I was staring. I began to blush. On no! I'm not looking like an idiot. No! No, no, no, no, no.

"Hi." I tried really hard to stop blushing and decided I would get him to come by ignoring him. "Hey mom? Can I go to the book store? I have to pick up some Anne Rand. Hmm. Maybe even some Ernest Hemmingway. Maybe. I don't know I don't exactly know why. Hmm. You know what scratch the Hemmingway part. I still have to go to the bookstore."

"You know what I'll come with you. I'll make sure you get some Hemmingway and maybe I'll get some Rand." He said. He voice was almost desperate.

"You want to come with me? Why?" I said my voice teasing and mocking.

" Otherwise you'll never read the books by the greatest author. Ernest Hemmingway. I'm doing this for your book choosing ability. You need serous help and I'm gonna give it to you." Jess said obviously foiling my plan.

"Fine come. I guess." I said with a sigh and then I regretted it. I didn't want him to think I needed him but I didn't want him to think I hated him. He seemed to ignore the sigh because he quickly agreed and we set off.

Just then a picture came into my mind. A picture of being held in his arms. A picture of snuggling up to his chest and smiling up at him as he smiled back at me. I liked this picture. I wanted this picture and I do almost anything to get it.

So where today takes me- I don't know. All I know is that I'll be ok and happy if I'm with him. And that's all I care about. I know that my happiness depends on him. Oh, giving all your happiness to a guy my not be the best thing. But it's to late. I've fallen for Jess.

**AN: Ok so can't go on until I know if Dean is in it. Ok so if five people vote for Dean being in it by 11pm tomorrow 8/15/08 Then her will be in it. But if they don't know more Dean. So let the voting begin. Hehe. Also if you're voting, please leave a review. I like long reviews. I don't care if you ramble just write. I love to write so I want to know your opinion on my writing. Thanks for reading. I love you guys. **


	4. Love and first kisses

AN: Ok here it is

**AN: Ok here it is. I would like to thank the wonderful lillitgirlx2 for this wonderful idea!! She came up with it!! Well most of it. I'll explain later after you know what happens. Right now all you need to know is that Dean and Rory are not dating. Hehe. I love my reviews. Thank you so much for reading and here is Jess's point of view before the bookstore and both their points of view at the book store- I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Also if there is bata out there reading my story i need one. love ya for reading.**

**--**

Jess's POV

I had a horrible night- last night. I couldn't sleep because there was no noise and I couldn't stop thinking about Rory. Yes I broke my promise! Yes, I fell for her! And yes, she is the most gorgeous, incredible person I've ever meet! Anyways I have to help Luke out at the diner so I walk downstairs and guess who I see? The one, the only, Rory Gilmore. She looks nice today. She was wearing jeans and a blue button up top with a white one underneath. Her eyes stood out more than they had done the night before and I can't help but think she is beautiful. She's more than beautiful she's...she's...I don't know but she is defiantly amazing.

When I saw her my heart leaped but I knew I had to act like I didn't care that she was there .So I put on an emotionless expression and walked past her and grabbed the pot of coffee and refilled the Rory and Lorelai's cup's. Luke had told me no matter what they say to not refill their coffee. That he didn't want them to die of early age for taking to much caffeine but I know it will get me on her good side so I do it anyway. And does it matter what Luke says? When do I listen to adults? Well I had listened to my mother when she told me to move here. But now I'm happy she did. I meet Rory and that has made me happier than anyone can possibly imagine. Wow, I've got it bad and I hadn't even spent a day with her. Maybe I could trick her into wanting to spend the day with me- but without her knowing that I wanted to spend the day with her. Hmm. This may be difficult. I decided I would say something so I said:

"Hey." My heart was beating faster and I want her to run up to me and kiss me passionately but that wasn't possible. She didn't even like me so why would she do that. Unless she wanted to screw with my all too fragile heart. It was the only part of me that was breakable. Well perfectly breakable. I knew I would never love again after Rory.

"Hi." She replied back and then turned to her mother and much to my dismay ignoring me. "Hey mom? Can I go to the book store? I have to pick up some Anne Rand. Hmm. Maybe even some Ernest Hemmingway. Maybe. I don't know I don't exactly know why. Hmm. You know what scratch the Hemmingway part. I still have to go to the bookstore."

I decide I would put info in this. So I said, "You know what I'll come with you. I'll make sure you get some Hemmingway and maybe I'll get some Rand." I knew I sounded desperate because afterwards she replied, in a mocking voice I have to add, with this, "You want to come with me? Why?"

"Otherwise you'll never read the books by the greatest author. Ernest Hemmingway. I'm doing this for your book choosing ability. You need serous help and I'm gonna give it to you." I defended.

" Fine come. I guess." She added a sigh and I decided to ignore it. She couldn't hate me already and I wasn't giving up without a fight. I quickly agreed and we set off. We walked at a brisk pace and she seemed out of it. It was as if she was in a different world. Maybe one without me. Maybe that would make her happy.

"Thanks for coming with me." She said after a while. Her voice sounded so truthful that I had to believe it. She Rory Gilmore, the most amazing girl in starshollow- no the most amazing girl ever, wanted me to come with her to a book store. I've never felt happier.

" Thank you for wanting me to come." I said matching her tone. She looked into my eyes and I showed her the hope that she would love- the hope that I could not hide. Her eyes softened and I realized we had stopped. I decided now was as good as time as any. So I leaned in, and just as my lips were centimeters away a voice called her name- a male voice. Great! Just great! She has a boyfriend, well that should have been expected .

"Hey, Rory. You said you would call like a month ago and you never did?" The tall muscular teen said to Rory. He sent me a withering glare that did nothing to me. It would be fun to fight this guy. I had taken guys that were much bigger than him. First of all you had to out smart them, plus this guys usually just sucker punched him and that was easy to block. All I had to do was to channel all my anger on to him- which would be easy because he had Rory- and I would win without a doubt. But what would it do to Rory if I beat up her boyfriend? Hmm. Wait did he just say that she was supposed to call him a month ago and never did? Either she is a horrible girlfriend or she's not his girlfriend! Ok calm down- that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Just let her talk.

"Oh, hey Dean. Um.. sorry I didn't call?" She said it like it was a question not a statement. She looked bewildered that she would even asked her why she hadn't called.

"So did you happen to change your mind? We could go somewhere casual. It could be just like friends hanging out. No pressure. Just one date, Rory. Please. I know you don't have a boyfriend- unless he is your boyfriend- but I haven't heard anything about it so I highly doubt it. Come on, Ror!" He looked desperate and pathetic. And although I hated him for hitting on Rory- I couldn't help feel bad for him, it would be me if/when she rejected me.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't- not because I have a boyfriend, it's just that I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry, really I am." She sounded firm, she wasn't changing her answer but the tall dude- Dean I take it, couldn't take a hint, so he said:

"Rory, come on it doesn't have to be like that. I know you feel that way for me so don't even kid me, Rory. Please come with me. Let me wow you. I can be romantic, sweet, I can be anything you want me to be. As long as your with me." I looked at her expression which was hard except for her eyes they had fear in them.

"Dean I think you should leave." She returned coldly.

"No-" He began to say but I cut him off.

"She said leave." I said. She obviously didn't expect me to say anything because she looked up with me with shock in her eyes, but I could also see gratitude. She was grateful.

"Fine. But this isn't over." He said and stalked off. I turned to Rory, who looked very scared.

"I wish he stayed," she shot me a confused look, so I continued, "I would have enjoyed kicking his ass. He's a jerk and he won't get near you- I won't let him. Don't worry." I said and I stepped closer.

"Why- Why would you do that. Not that I'm not grateful- because I am. I just-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against her's. She didn't expect it but she soon returned my gestured and kissed me back. It soon became a very heated make out scene. He hands were entangled in my hair and mine were around her waist. I pulled as close to me as possible and she also tightened her hold on me. I was happy- very happy. Happy doesn't cover it. I was thrilled, more than thrilled, I was...I am in love. Air soon became and issue and I pulled back. I kept my hands on her waist and she was only a centimeter away from me.

"Does that it explain it?" I asked and she nodded. I was still a little hazy from the kiss and my breathing was a little uneven, so my question came out as barely a whispher. She heard it though.

"Yes. Um.. Shouldn't we be going to the book store?" She asked stepping back a little but just as I was about to move away from her, she moved swiftly and closed the distance between us and pressed her lips on mine. I was surprised but I was soon kissing her back eagerly. It was amazing kissing. She was good at it although I could tell she had little to no experience with it. Hmm. That's funny. I've had very little experience with it to. You would think that a guy like me, you know the bad boy, would have loads of experience, but nope, not me. I think this was the most I had ever kissed a girl. I never cared about them to do anything more. I would kiss them, string them along for maybe a week, and then move on to the next girl. She was different. I liked her- no I loved her and I would hurt her- or string her along.

She then pulled apart from me altogether. I immediately missed the warmth of her. We then walk to the bookstore in an awkward silence.

Rory's POV

He kissed me! And then I had kissed him! The rest of the day didn't matter because he kissed me. And boy was he a good kisser. The best, actually. Although I had never kissed him or anyone else before- so I wouldn't know. My first kiss was with him. I think I might keep that one to myself. We went to the bookstore and I ended up buying two books by Hemmingway and he bought two books by Rand. I don't remember titles. Hell, I can't even remember my name. The day had gone smoothly although we did avoid the subject, for awhile. We decided we would talk about it tomorrow. I told my mother already. My mother squealed in delight. Apparently she liked Jess. Hmm. Now I lay on my bed. And as I fall asleep the last thing on my mind is him. The love of my life. Even if he doesn't know it.

AN: So like it? I hope so! I work hard on this one. Thanks reading and please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's been a while

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. Haha, you know what makes me laugh- my initials are A.N. Haha, ok it's not that funny. Anyways my other story busing and different endings will be updated soon. Also school just started so I'm going to try and keep updating. I think I'm going to update like once every week- maybe twice. Sorry, I hate school too. Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Ok this may be a little fluffy because I'm in a really good mood because my sis's boyfriend is gonna propose and Eric is like my bro already so I can't wait until he actually is. I'm helping him plan it out hehe. So yeah it's gonna be fluffy and romantic- but hey what's better than that?? Also please vote on weather Lorelai should be with Luke or Chris. Reviews are like coffee and i can't live without coffee. Also Dean may look like an idiot, so sorry if you like him. **

Dean's POV:

I walked in to Doose's, where I worked, as a bag-boy. I liked his job. I loved his job. I look good in the apron that I have to wear. I couldn't see why Rory wouldn't go out with me. I mean come on look at me, I'm gorgeous. **(AN: This is more of his thoughts- because ew he is so not good looking.) **I am a football player, I am good at anything sports, and hey we could have a teacher- student thing going, if we wanted. If she had wanted. I am going to get that skinny, wise ass, bitch that Rory was hanging out with. She was mine. Nobody could take away things that belonged to me, and she belonged to me. So as I was saying I walked into Doose's and there's Ms. Patty, usually I would try to stay away from her but she said that she had news that concerned Rory, so I listened.

"So you know that new guy, the one with the nice butt," but not as nice as mine I thought, "Luke's nephew, I think his name was Jess, Jess Mariano. Well they were in the middle of the town square when Jess made a move! He kissed Rory! They made out for about 10 minutes straight! Then she said something, I don't know what. I can't read her lips. I can't read her mother's either. Hmm, maybe it because they talk too fast. Anyways, she started to move away but then she kissed him. With a lot of force, if I do say so myself. I didn't think Rory was capable of enjoying herself with guy related things but it sure looked like she had a ball. But then again who could blame her."

"What Rory kissed Jess! Why would she! If she was going to kiss anybody, it sure as hell should have been-" But I was interrupted when Jess walked up to me.

"Should have been, what??" He demanded.

"With me!" I shouted. How could he take my things? Rory was one of my most priced possessions. It was almost as bad as if he took my game ball from last year. I had scored 10 touchdowns with that ball. It was my most priced possession. Then came my Kelly Clarkson Cd. Third was Rory. She was only behind Kelly Clarkson because Kelly was famous. She was only behind Kelly by .000001 points. Not far behind at all. And Kelly was only behind the game ball by .000001 points, so really Rory only lost by .000002 points. Not bad at all. Hmm, I wonder if I had a choice between Kelly and Rory who would I choose?? It will remain a mystery for another day.

"Can't you take a hint!! She doesn't want to be with you! She is afraid of you. She just doesn't want to be mean." Jess spat. I wanted to punch him and I would have but that would have gotten blood on my apron and that would make it loose some of it's irritableness. And I couldn't have that.

"Whatever dude, believe what you want but she'll be with me soon enough. I can't wait to hold in my arms. To lean in and kiss her. To be able to do whatever I want with her because she will be mine. I can't wait. It will be the best time of my life. One of the hottest girls, too. We'll make a great couple. The hottest guy with one of the hottest girls. Hmm. I wonder what our item name will be. Doren. No, that's lame. Dory, no that's pathetic. Hmm. Well she's smart; she'll come up with something." I said the words fast and taunting. Jess looked up at me with pure disgust in his eyes. I couldn't imagine what he could be disgusted about. Hmm, maybe he was just jealous of my hotness.

Jess's POV

How could he possibly think of Rory that way. Yes, Rory was pretty- no she was beautiful, stunning, and... But he's talking about her as if she is a piece of meat that he should eat. Ugh, I could kill him right. Well maybe I wouldn't kill him, maybe just punch him a couple times. I walked the distance behind him and punched him in the jaw. Then I punched him in the stomach and then again in the jaw. I could see he was in pain so I decided to stop there. He didn't even try to put up a fight. Way to easy. Hmm, there goes any possible chance of a good fight in this town. Oh, well. Rory was the main concern here and I was going to protect her from this disgusting pig.

"You do anything to hurt her or try to force her to do anything and it will be a lot worse than that. I can promise you that. It won't just be from me either. Now that the town knows what a worthless pig you are, well you can just imagine what kind of crap they'll give you."

"But you never said to stay away from her. You never said she was yours. You never said that I couldn't have her." He taunted. It was like he wanted to be hit again.

"She's not property and I believe she should be allowed to make her own choices not be forced to do something she wants. But now that you mention it I would recommend you stay away from her and the diner. Once Luke find's out, you won't even be allowed to come into the diner."

"Well aren't you just sweet. Like Rometo or whatever that dude from Shakespeare's story."

"Romeo. You idiot. I'm outta here. But you remember what I said." I return coldly and left. I had to meet Rory in twenty minutes and I wanted to look my best. Oh jeez. Now I sound like a chick, she has that power over. To turn me giddy and make my knees feel weak. Okay time to get ready, I thought as I entered the diner. When I walked in everybody was staring at me.

"Hi." I mumbled and walked towards the stairs to the apartment. Luke stopped me.

"Where are the pickles?" He asked. Oops, I had forgotten what I had been sent to do at Doose's. It didn't seem important at all.

"Sorry, I ran into some...problems...that needed to be taken care of." I answered. I was a little spacey about everything. What would Rory say when she found out? How would she react? Oh no, something else to worry about. Great, just what I need.

"What kind of problems?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Ask the town, I'm sure they will happy to tell you what their buisness isn't." I said and I walked past him and up the stairs. AS I walked I heard him shout that somebody better explain things to him or else. I made sure I looked okay with a quick glance in the mirror and then I picked up the book that I was currently ready, Just kill me. After about five minutes I decided that it would be best to go downstairs and wait for her. So I walked down the stairs and saw Ms. Patty explaining things to him. He nodded and she walked away. He came to me.

"So did you really beat up Dean?" He asked curous but not accusing.

"I punched him a couple of time but it was completely-" He cut me off.

"Justified because of what he was saying." He finished for me. Wow he was taking my side. Well I kind of predicted that much. He loves her like a father loves a daughter. He would personally kill Dean but since I already taken care of that he was just worried.

"Did he really say that he want to... to... with Rory?" He didn't actually finish it but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well not really but it was implied. I just got mad and...and...I can't explain." I said the last part in a whisper so only Luke could hear it. I knew that he would know exactly what I meant by that. His eyes soften and he was about to say something when Rory and Lorelai walked in.

Auther's POV:

She had just spent an hour and a half getting ready just to talk to Jess about the kiss, or kisses rather. Her mother had insisted that she had to look absolutely perfect for this. She had painted her nails with a French manicure **(AN: Sorry I just got a manicure and I had to add that)**. Lorelai had curled my hair, so that it sat perfectly around her face. She was wearing a jean skirt that went down to her knees and a blue top that her eyes. So this was it. What was I going to say?

Rory and Jess saw each other and everybody in the dinner stared. "So." Rory said.

"So." Jess repeated in the same voice. They stared at each other for a while taking in the others facial features, yet again.

"Why don't you two go upstairs for this?" Lorelai said in a mocking voice. Clearly trying to get a raise from her daughter. They both nodded and walked upstairs, much to Lorelai's dismay. She said that they should go upstairs to make Rory embarrassed (It was a mother's job- she had to live up to it). Now she was left nervous and she wouldn't get a show.

They walked upstairs and stared again, both wanting to be with the other but not wanting to say it in case of rejection. Rory didn't know how to handle reject, while Jess couldn't handle being rejected to her. He loved her and it would much, much too painful.

Jess and Rory stared at each other for a minute and then they both blurted out, "I like you, a lot." at the same time.

**AN: Ok so working on making it longer. How was that for a story? Although Dean is now a jerk, pig, and kind of stalkerish. Review, Review. Please. I like this chapter so I hope you do too. Thanks and I love my reader and reviews. Reviewers more, though. So please make me love you more. **


	6. Perfect night

AN: So sorry; it's been way to long

**AN: So sorry; it's been way to long. So this is to you my loyal readers. ok so last week has been so crazy that today has been the only day I could update so I will update three times this week (this is included). So here is the first one!! Oh and anything said about Dean last chapter I do NOT agree with; I just decided to make him a jerk. So he had to think of himself highly. Also in one of my chapters it** **says "I would hurt her- or string her along." but what I meant was: I wouldn't hurt her or string her along. I will be updating my other story soon too.**

Authors POV:

_Jess and Rory stared at each other for a minute and then they both blurted out, "I like you, a lot." at the same time._

They both blushed and then realized what the other had said. Rory had a huge grin on his face and Jess had a real smile on his face. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when Luke came in. They did their best to separate themselves; but they failed miserably. Rory ran out embarrassed. Luke then laid down the law. **(AN: Please refer to the scene from LET THE GAMES BEGIN- where Luke lays down the law). **

Jess POV:

What does this mean? She said she likes me but does this mean she's my girlfriend. Oh great, yet another mystery. Well I guess I should talk to her, yet again. Ok, this is getting old fast. But she's worth it. Oh, she's worth it, alright. Ok so I know where she lives so should I do a knock on the window thing- like Romeo and Juliet- she said she liked that. Or should I just be boring and knock on the door. Wait why I'm thinking about this? Door equals boring and window equals romantic. Since when am I romantic? What is this girl doing to me? Come on, Marino, you can do this, just talk to her. It's not that hard. It's natural, actually. It so easy to talk to her, it's so easy to go in are own little world and just be me. I'm no longer tough, bad boy that shows no emotion with her I'm me. Jess Marino and nobody else. Oh, I've got it bad. Really bad.

So I walked over to Rory's house and tapped on the window. She saw me there and her face lit up. I love it when she smiles. There is nothing more beautiful in the world. There is nothing that I would like to see more. She ran up to the window and opened it quickly.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey. Um.. I just came here because we never finish talking. What does this mean??" I said.

"What do you want it to mean? I know what I want but what do _you _want?" She said stressing the word you. I hadn't expected that. I had expected to say those exact words. I was stunned. I just stood there and examined every inch of her face. Memorizing it. After she looked and me with tears in her eyes, and she said, "You know what I know what you want, so I will do you a favor and leave you alone. I'm sorry, I...I...-"

I sighed and then said, "Rory I want to be with you. I want to see you everyday and think, 'Wow, that's my girlfriend'. I want to be able to hold you close to me and be the one to catch you when you fall. I want to be the one that you go to when you day isn't going great or you just need someone to be there for you. I want to that guy. I don't want you to stay away; I want you to stay close. Please don't stay away and please say that you'll be my girlfriend." That was the most emotion that I had put into anything in a long time. I looked up at her and she still had tears in her eyes. Wow, this girl is confusing but before I could say anything, she pulled me by my collar and kissed my passionately. When we had to pull apart, we still kept close- even if there was a wall between us.

"I'll take that as yes." I said with a smirk.

"No, don't take that as a yes," she said with a evil grin, "Take that as a hell yes." She said with a chuckle and then pulled me in for another kiss. My girlfriend was kissing me. My girlfriend, Rory Gilmore, was kissing me. Those words sounded so right. Those where the words were the best words that could ever be thought.

"Hey, you wanna go to the bridge with me?" I asked. I loved the bridge and I had a feeling that she would to.

"I love the bridge!" She exclaimed. "Let me just tell my mom. I'll meet you at the diner in 10 minutes. OK?"

"Yeah." I said and then kissed her sweetly. I walked back to the diner and grabbed my leather jacket- it may get cold.

Rory's POV:

"Hey, Mom," I called. "Jess just stopped by and-" I was cut of by her giggles.

"What?" I asked.

"So..."

"So, what?" I asked puzzled by where she was taking this.

"Are you two a couple?"

"Yes." I said blushing.

"So that's what you were going to tell, right? I want details, now!" She said a happy smile planted on her face.

"Um.. Well can it wait? I kinda told him that I would go to the bridge with him." I answered and her smile faded and then reappeared. I titled my head silently asking her to explain and she said in reply, "Fine but I want details tomorrow, ok? First thing in the morning and," she said, he smile growing wicked. "I want to know if he is a good kisser or not." She laughed.

I blushed, which made her say, "He is, isn't he! Oh, my god diner boy is a good kisser!"

"Diner boy?" I asked trying to change the subject, and it worked.

"His nickname." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, ok well I got to go but I'll be back by ten."

"Bye sweets." she said as I walked out the door.

--

I walked to the diner, as planed and saw him sitting on a stool reading. He wasn't reall aware of the world around him. He was so lost in whatever he was reading. So snuck up behind him and gently kissed the back of his head. He jumped and then turn to see it was me. He smirked but I could see happiness in his eyes. We linked arms and started towards the bridge. We were walking in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Jess?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that you had an encounter with Dean-" He cut me off.

"It's no big deal, he was just being a jerk and-" I cut him off this time by pressing my lips to his.

"I just going to say thank you." I said repeating the smirk he gave earlier. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was a comfortable silence. When we reached the bridge we began debating different authors. I was having such a great time that I didn't know that I was shivering, but he most have noticed because he said, "Are you cold? You can have my jacket if you want."

"Won't you be cold than?" I asked.

"Nay, I'll be fine." He said while sliding his jacket off and the placing it on my shoulders. I slid my arms through and I stopped shivering.

"Thanks." I said and leaned into his chest. He kissed my forehead in reply. Tonight was perfect and nothing could make it anything less.

**AN: Ok so what do you think? I should update by Wednesday and my other story, Busing and Different endings should be updated tomorrow. So sorry that it took me this long. Thanks for reading and I love ya all. Oh, and if you leave a review You win a prize. LOL- but still please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I'm sorry to say this is a conflict chapter

**AN: So I'm sorry to say this is a conflict chapter. They can't all be perfect but don't worry they won't stay made for long because, well, I HATE drama- people spend to much time worrying about petty dramas. Ok so anyways, please review and if you hate drama as much as me you get a cookie. And who doesn't like cookies? Ok so here is the chapter and please, please, please review. I'm getting a lot of hits but no reviews so if you love me you'll review. Also the faster you review the faster I write. That goes for both of my stories (if your one of the awesome people that have read both). Oh and once I'm done with these I plan to write more. I like writing. Ok I'm rambling. But I do need to know how long I should make this. Right now I'm debating between 20 or 25 chapters. So please tell me which one you would like best. Or I could do more but that's a lot of typing and a lot of new ideas and I'm starting to get writers block. I know how it's gonna end, though! **

**Ok huge Authors Note sorry but you need to read because I need answers plus ideas are welcome. And long reviews. I like reviews but I love long ones. Ok, enjoy!**

Rory's POV:

Jess and I had spent almost every waking second together. I felt like it wasn't enough though. I wanted to spend more time with him. I needed to spend more time with him. But I think that's impossible. It's winter again. That's my mom's favorite holiday. Mine would have to be summer. It's so pretty and warm. I feel like everybody loves everyone. Maybe it's because I'm in a overly happy mood but it's not my fault, I'm in love!

But I do love winter. Wonderful things happen when it snows. I love snow. I just hate the cold. Cold is bad. Very, bad. Very, very, bad.

Anyways my mother is planning this brackbridge dinner and it sounds so cool. I can't wait. I think it is one of the best themes that has happened at the inn. There is going to slay rides and the most wonderful things. I can't wait.

I'm supposed to meet my mom at the inn. When I got there she explained to me that the Brackbridge dinner was going to be canceled! How sad was that? I was looking forward to it. I wanted to see this it was going to be so cool.

It wasn't until later at the diner that we thought of the idea to invite the whole town to attend the Brackbridge dinner. Wow, this is going to be amazing. Maybe Jess and I could go on a slay ride. That is if I could convince him to go on with me. Some how I don't think it's his thing. Oh well something to worry about then.

Jess's POV:

I waked down the stairs and saw Rory. I walked up to her and kissed her softly. She then invited me to this wacky town thing that she and her mother were planning. She looked so thrilled that I couldn't possibly say no. How could anyone say no to those beautiful blue eyes. After she asked me to go, I swept her up and kissed her passionately. I loved doing that. I loved how I always surprised her but once she realized what I was doing she would eagerly kiss me back. I loved that she seemed to enjoy it just as much as me. I loved the fact that I was in this stupid one mile, four block, of a town. I loved the fact that no matter what happened I would always love Rory. It didn't matter what she did or said, it would never change they way I feel about her. It was true love; not the pathetic almost love that some people felt. It was the amazing once in a lifetime love. It will never go away.

Anyways it's an over night thing so I guess I should pack. Oh jeez, now I'm thinking ahead about things. What is she doing to me? Wait- isn't that a good thing? Doesn't that make me more responsible? Me, responsible? What is this world coming to- although me in love is shocking to. I wonder if maybe the person I'm becoming is the person that I've always meant to be. I should write a book one day. That would be cool. It sure would make Rory proud.

Authors POV:

(At the Brackbridge Diner)

Rory and Lorelai were busy greeting other guests that they didn't see Jess and Luke walk in. Jess walked up behind Rory. He gently turned her quickly and kissed her tenderly. Just then someone cleared their thought. It was male and slightly familiar. Oh no it wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Excuse me but I need to get the key to my room. I don't mean to interrupt but it's not like this is an appropriate time and place to be doing that so, I don't really care." he said and he put on a smug smirk. He was acting like he had said something clever but really he had just made himself look like a jerk. Rory rolled her eyes while Jess tried to keep her cool.

"Your room is room 13, Dean." She said calmly and handed him a key. She shooed him and pressed her lips on Jess's. She then had to go greet other people but she gave him his key and a kiss before leaving. He smiled and sighed. He walked up to his room and put away his stuff. He was sharing a room with Luke. Well that was nothing new, he thought.

Things then took a turn for the worst. Dean waited until Jess came back down into the lobby and walked straight up to Rory and used his strength to pull him to her. He placed his cold lips on hers and held her there. She tried to pull away but Dean was to strong. Jess saw the kiss but not the struggling. He saw this and felt his heart breaking. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. What to do now he thought.

Back in the lobby Rory was struggling and finally pulled through.

"What is wrong with you?" she screamed, drawing more people's attention.

"You didn't enjoy it?" He said kind of hurt but she didn't care.

"No!" she screamed. "I love Jess and I don't even like you. Not even the least bit."

"You love him?" He said disbelieving.

"Yes!" she screamed and when his eyes narrowed she yelled, "I, Rory Gilmore love Jess Marino! What else can I say? Now if you don't mind then I'm gonna go find my boyfriend." she then exited quickly but could not find Jess anywhere. The slay rides were beginning and the whole town was busy gossiping about Rory's strong emotion for the town's rebel.

Little did Jess know, that any of this had happened. He decided before he go he might as well make her feel guilty because he was going to feel a lot of pain soon and needed to at least know that he wasn't the only one. It may have been selfish but at least they were doing something together and even though they couldn't be together he at least found comfort in that. Well, that's what he thought at least.

He walked down the stairs and outside. He saw her getting into a slay and just when it started to move he jumped in. This would be the most interesting slay ride anyone has ever experienced.

**AN: ok kind of a cliff hanger but my mom says I have to do laundry so I have to stop writing. Please write a review and tell me what you think! I love ya guys. Review and I love ya more. Also if I get more than 6 reviews than I post a chapter by Sat. (which is tomorrow). I will check for reviews at around noonish tomorrow. Love ya guys and thanks for reading.**


	8. Everyone LOVES Rory

AN: The ending was a little sad for me so I'm gonna make it happier

AN: The ending was a little sad for me so I'm gonna make it happier. Yay for ME!! ok So if you can read my authors note from last time and answer my questions that would be great.

JESS"S POV

I jumped in the slay at the last possible second and she mumbled something about me almost killing myself. I think I may have enjoyed that much more than hearing her break up with me.

"Jess," she began and she sounded nervous "Um, I have something to tell you."

"Shoot." I said trying to sound uninterested.

"Um well today in the lobby Dean um well he," oh great I get to hear all about it. "He kissed me and I tried to pull away but... but he was to strong and I feel so bad, now. It's not like I wanted to kiss and I didn't enjoy it I just don't like the fact that I couldn't pull away and tell him off until he decided to back off." She began to cry. She felt horrible. She didn't want to kiss Dean. Or maybe she's playing me. Why would she do that and in this town it would be impossible. She doesn't look like a player. Oh god she's still crying. I pulled her into my arms and mumbled something I didn't even understand. I felt so right just to believe her. The slay ride came to end and I pulled her out. I was still a little mad but I didn't care because she was in my arms. As we walked in everybody turned to stare at us.

She had to go upstairs but she said that she would be back in a minute. I was nearly attacked by Ms. Patty. She had the newest gossip. She described the kiss and how Rory tried to pull him away. Then she said something that I never expected to hear. She told me Rory screamed at Dean and said something like she loved me! She loved me! I tried to look expressionless but I couldn't control the goofy grin that appeared on my face. Just then Rory walked down and I knew that I had something to tell her.

"Hey, you want to take a walk?" I asked. Her eyes were gleaming and she looked very happy. I loved the fact that her face brightened when she saw me.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as she linked our arms. We made it out of the inn and we both knew where we were headed. The bridge.

RORY'S POV:

"Wow, it pretty tonight." I said. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt like I could melt away. I leaned and I kissed him. Seconds turned into minutes. I don't think we ever kissed this long.

"I heard about the kiss from Ms. Patty." he said causally.

"Yeah. I really am sorry. I didn't want to kiss him. Hell, I hate him. It was disgusting." I said. I hated Dean.

"Yeah, I heard about how you blew him off." He said smirking.

"Well, what did you hear?"

"Just that you love me."

Um, well I-I-" He cut me off and I was prepared for the worst. But I didn't get what I expected; instead of turning me away he said the unexpected. But, hey that's Jess for ya.

"I love you." He breathed. I looked into his eyes and kissed him so passionately. We kissed again longer than we did before.

"I love you, too." My smile grew really wide and his was just as big. We probably looked really stupid with grins as wide as Texas but then again who cared.

JESS'S POV:

We walked back to the inn and again every one stared. Rory just shoke her head and laughed. I kissed her goodnight with an audience watching. And in that audience was a sulking Dean. I didn't care. I didn't care because all the mattered was that Rory loved me. The most amazing and beautiful girl love me! How did I get so lucky? I always thought that I was unlucky but right now, I'm the luckiest man alive.

**AN: Well keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I've decided I'm not going to review until I get 6 reviews. Sorry but I like seeing people's thoughts. So if you read please, please, please leave a review. **


	9. Wandering thoughts & not so happy ending

AN: Ok I'm updating now

**AN: Ok I'm updating now!! Yay!! Also I want your opinion how long should this be?? I;m thinking at least 15 chapters but no more than 30. Unless you people want it. This is kinda a sad chapter. Sorry in a bad mode my boyfriend broke up on me and we have no chocolate in this house. Hmm. Anyone know how to wallow correctly? Well I'm hoping writing does the trick and I know some of these events happened in Season 3 but I'm running out of ideas so sorry. Ok here it is. Insert sad frowny face here. Oh and for some of Jess's thought's this is rated T. It's not something you can avoid. It has to be in here somewhere so I guess this chapter will have it. And yes this is where the drama begins that and other things. **

Jess's POV:

Today was a good day. Rory and I were going to Sookie's wedding together. This day was amazing. She was so happy right now. Her dad was back and she said she had all the guys she has ever wanted in her life her with her right now. She had Luke, Chris (he father), and me! Yes me. I felt so happy when she said it. I had to smile. I kissed her for like an hour straight. Whenever we kiss for a long period of time she always blushed afterwards. She looks so cute when she blushes. After every time we kiss I have to stop myself from going further. I have to respect her wishes. Not that we have ever talked about it; it's just an unspoken rule. I mean her mother got pregnant at sixteen so it wouldn't a good idea to even suggest the idea. Stop you don't need that to be happy. Hell, your the happiest you have been. You are the happiest you will ever be. As long as she's in your arms it's a happy time. It's just hard to control the physical attraction. Sigh. Jeez, I'm acting more and more like a chick everyday. Anyways wedding.

Rory was wearing a blue dress that she looked absolutely gorgeous in. Her dad and she went on a walk and she returned soon enough for us to go on a walk. This is when things took a turn for the worst. She told me that she was going to Washington all summer long. She had won the stupid presidential elections at Chilton. She was Paris's vice president and now they have to go to Washington for a whole summer. We had walked off the path and she was leaning against a tree. I leaned in and kissed her. I couldn't control myself this time. She was leaving for the whole summer. My hands snaked around to back of the dress; where the zipper was. I started to unzip it while kissing her neck.

"Jess." she stated firmly and pulled away. I rezipped her zipper. I was mad at myself. How could I screw things up like this? Why was I such an ass?

"I'm sorry." I said dully, "I didn't mean- well of course I meant it but I wasn't trying- but then again I w-" She cut me off.

"Full actual sentence's that make sense please." She said in a formal tone; the way you would talk to a complete stranger. I had lost her.

"I'm sorry I..I..stopped when you asked me to." I said and I walked away. I watched her from a distance. She looked stressed. Then she got up and ran to the wedding. Yes, ran. She must have been close to being late because this was a full on sprint.

Rory's POV:

I walked down the aisle confused and dazed. I was confused and dazed for one reason. Jess had tried to... but he had stopped. But he still tries. Ugh, this is never ending cycle. First I say he had tried to... and then I would think about how he would stop when I asked him to. And than back to the start. I watched Sookie get married and plastered a fake smile on my face. A fake smile that everyone would believe was true. Even my mother. The only person that would be able to tell... Don't go there again. Come on Gilmore. Sigh. Did I actually want to do _that _with him? Hell, yes. But then again what girl wouldn't? Sigh. He was just so... Ugh I can't think when I'm around him and now I can't stop thinking about everything that had happened today.

On top of the Jess incident; my dad was gone. I knew when I saw him walk to his car that something had happened and that he wasn't coming back. He's not meant to be with my mother. Luke is. Ok, that's a problem for another day. Hell, another year. After the wedding I pretended to have fun at the wedding. It worked everyone commented on how happy I looked. Huh- I was really a better actress than I thought.

I'm leaving tomorrow. That sudden thought would come into my mind every few minutes to mix with all the other wonderful thoughts there. It will give me time to sort things out though. So when we got home from the wedding a packed. I didn't tell my mother what had happened. It's strange how things can go from complete happiness to almost depressed in a matter of hours. I had everything packed; now I had just one thing left to do.

At midnight, I opened my window and crawled out. I don't usually do things like this but I did tonight. I walked over to the bridge were a figure was smoking.

"Jess." I said and he turned around.

AN: I know cliff hanger but it's late and I got to update my other story. So please review.


	10. All of a sudden

AN: Here it is: The next chapter

**AN: Here it is: The next chapter. By the way it kinda seems like they are going in circles doesn't it. **

Rory's POV:

"Jess." I said and he turned around.

"Rory." He said looking down. He looked so sorry. I felt so bad. I wanted to kiss him so passionately but that might lead elsewhere and oh not again. For a while now I been debating whether or not I would regret it if I hadn't said no to Jess. Ugh, not now! Don't think about it now! Not while he's right there! Ok Ror calm down just talk to him.

"Jess what happened before Sookie's wedding? I mean all of sudden you wanted..." I let my voice trail off. Letting him fill in the blanks.

"You were leaving me." came his reply.

"Just for the summer." I said while taking his hand and staring in his eyes.

"It's just to long! I just wanted to leave my mark before you found a new guy." he said looking down ashamed.

"New guy?! Were did you hear that? I would I? I love you and unless you have other plans I plan to stay with you." and at that he pressed his lips on mine. I pulled away. This didn't solve anything.

"Jess."

"Rory, I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to than I won't. I want to be with you Rory and I will do just about anything for it." Now things were solved. I pressed my lips on his and we began yet another make out scene. Why did this seem so familiar? Oh yeah, cause we did this basically everyday. But we also talked a lot. About books and things we did. You know, the usual thing you tell your significant other. Ok that sounded weird Rory.

"Jess," I said pulling away, "I have to get home. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said.

And he walked me home.

When we arrived at my house he gave me a long goodbye kiss.

"You'll write and call, right?" He asked me.

"Only if you want me to. I'm sorry Rory. Really I am and I would understand if you never wanted to talk t-" I cut him off.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked confused and hurt. I didn't wait for his answer. I climbed back in my window, shut it, and closed the blinds. I cried myself to sleep that night. I would have to sleep on the plane.

**AN: And that my friends is a wrap. Just kidding. Hey should I have Shaine in this? Answer with a review. Love ya. **


	11. letters and despair

AN: Who else thinks school sucks

**AN: Who else thinks school sucks? God, especially when you ex is in like all of your classes and sits by you in almost every single one. What's the point, to tutor people to death? And what makes it worse, he's already found a new girl!! A slutty one, too. Kinda reminded me of shaine! I decided I hated her and would not put her in this!! Anyways enough complaining and on with the story!!**

Rory's POV:

I got on the plane. I wasn't really there. I sat on the plane for however long I was on the plane (I don't know and really don't care). I wasn't really there. I got off the plane. I wasn't really there. I entered my dorm, which I shared with Paris. It should sound like hell, but with all of my other problems it sounded like heave. Not that I noticed. I wasn't really there.

I kept replaying that scene over and over again. Were Jess and I really over? Did he not love me anymore? Was he only with me for the sex? Is that why we are over, because I wouldn't have sex with him? Is he really like that? Was it all a lie? Why can't I stop thinking about it? Why don't I write a letter?

For most of these questions, I had no answer for. For the ones that I did, well, those were obvious.

The first day had come and gone. I had actually focused. I accomplished things. Rory Gilmore does not break. I am not breakable. No one can break me! But yet here I am, all broken. I'm stronger than that! I don't need him! But I do, I need him so much. We had a conference and that was okay, I guess. I paid attention, learning everything I could. It wasn't the same. There was no rush of learning something new. There was no, this is easy, well, actually there was, it just wasn't a happy voice. It was a sad, dull voice. It mocked me. Haunted me. It proved that I was really, truly broken.

When the phone rings, I don't notice. It just another ringing sound. It was there along with the ringing of pain. The ringing of loneliness. The ringing of despair. There was no ringing of hope. There was no ringing of love. There was only sadness and grief. When Paris handed her the phone, she thought it was her mother, so she didn't hide the sadness that had attached itself to her. It had clung so tightly; it was attached to her body and soul. I her body, she was growing thinner, not eating as much, it hurt to eat. In her soul, apart of it was gone, it left only pieces. Pieces too small to pick up.

When she heard his voice the hope had returned. There was almost happiness. The words crushed her again. Never mind. Whatever. You don't want to hear from me. The dial tone. The horrible feeling came again. She was alone again. Despair crept through her. Making pieces smaller. Making voices louder. Making everything seem stupid. Drowning her in self pity, a feeling Rory Gilmore never felt. Yes, she had felt pity, but that was for other people. She helped people that were less fortunate than her. Now she was the one needing help.

Picking up the pieces was not a job Rory could do. She could do it when her mother needed it. She could do it when Lane needed. She could do it when Paris needed it. But right she needed someone else to do it. Paris tried. Lane tried. Lorelai tried. Only one person could pick them up. And his name rhymed with yes.

Rory began to see how Jess could hate the world. Everything was cruel. The truth hurt. Not everything ended like a Jane Austen novel. Not everything could be happy and loving. Rory Gilmore had always lead a Jane Austen style life. In a couple of days everything had changed.

The first day had come and gone. The second passed much the same. Except no call from Jess. The third more or less the same.

The fourth, however, would be different. Rory was a kind soul and for that she was blessed. She would not be allowed to stay unhappy for long. Something would always make it better again. This was the same.

On the fourth day arrived a letter. This letter had taken all the time in the world but none at all. It was the most important letter and it was the least important. It was the most for Rory Gilmore's life and it really wasn't that important to anyone that did not know her but it had great profound meaning to it. It had love and passion. It had hope and happiness. It had everything that Rory Gilmore wanted.

Rory,

Where did things go wrong? Was because of what happened at Sookie wedding? Was it because of what I said? I wish I knew. Maybe it was all the little things adding together. But for whatever reason you did what I knew you would do. I wish it had lasted longer. I will always love you. I will never stop. Without you I am nothing and will not accomplish anything. Without you, I have no drive. No reason. No hope. No love.

Whatever made you realize I am not good enough, I will always be grateful for and I will always hold a grudge with it. I will be grateful for it because you will be happier without me. I love you and your happiness comes first. So, for that I will be happy, knowing you're happy. But I will always hold a grudge on it. It took me away from you. The one place where I will always be happy. I am alone and lost. But that's how I been my whole life, well, except for my time with you. That will always be the only place where I ever truly felt at home. I will go on, mainly because I know you, and I know you will not be please if I do something stupid or irrational.

I moving back to New York. I hope this will be easier for you. It will probably would hard bumping into your ex, who is still in love with you. Especially because I work at the diner that you go to, everyday. I'm so sorry for what I've done. If I caused you pain in any way, I am so sorry. If I could only be the one to catch your tears. To pick you up when your down. But I think I have only pushed you down. I think I've only made it harder to stand.

But before I go, I want you to know. I love and will continue to love you. I'm sorry. You Rory Gilmore will always have my heart. Please be kind to it. I don't think it was ever loved before you came along. I don't think it ever loved, It was frozen until you melted it with your kindness. It was cold and unkind. Then you came and showed me the warmth and kindness. It was cruel and never let anyone in. Then you came along and filled it with sweetness and openness. It was alone and lost. Then you came along and made it whole and home. You gave it everything I ever needed.

I will never be frozen again, just never as warm. It will never be cold just cool. It will never be hot just average. It will never be happy just numb. It wills nothing but emptiness but it will filled with warm memories. It will live in the past as my mind lives in the present. It will never be as open just never closed. The door will have a bolt lock but it will never be locked. It is forever yours. If you ever need anything, let me know. I will always be there. No matter what! You will always have me.

Love

Jess.

She had stared at this writing for a long time but then finally decided to write back. In reality it had only taken her about ten minutes but it felt like forever to her. She wrote back. Pleading with him to stay.

AN: Ok this sucked. It sounded phony and pathetic. It wasn't good. Oh well. I'm sorry to anyone who had to read this. But if still continue to read this afterwards than don't worry they will be back together soon. Love hurts, doesn't it? Please review and confirm my suckiness. Love ya all.


	12. Finally happy

AN: This is my 4th chapter in 2 days

AN: This is my 4th chapter in 2 days. That's what happens when you have three stories. I'm going to end the cirlcles, now! Who's ready for happiness? I know I am. My start out sad but will end happy. Here goes nothing.

Jess had sent the letter, told Luke he was sorry, and packed his things. He left even after Lorelai and Luke's pleads to have him stay.

When he arrived back home, he didn't do anything stupid. He went to school. He did smoke and drink, though. It helped kill the pain.

He was lost body and soul. He tried to ignore the pain but it wsa too difficult. He tried to stop thinking of her but everything reminded him of her.

He had a very sad thing going on here. He all but crawled into a hole and died. It had been a week since he sent Rory that letter. He got a letter from Luke.

Inside there was another letter with a notebook paper attached to it. He read the notebook paper first.

_Jess, _

_Rory sent this to you and I thought you should have. I did not read it and I have no idea what it says. Lorelai says hi and that the Hollow misses you. _

_Luke_

Jess opened up the next letter. He knew it wasa from Rory and he wondered what it said. He did not let his hopes get up.

_Jess,_

_Please, please, please stay. I don't know what I'll do without you. Jess you are my love, my hope, my everything. I love and will always love. Please, please, please stay in the Hollow. _

_You never went wrong. Yes, you tried to sleep with me at Sookie's wedding but you know what who care. You said you were sorry and told me you won't force me to do anything. That's what matters. _

_There were no little things to add together. Jess you have to stay. You have to be there; otherwise I have no reason to live. No reason to be me. Maybe I being melodramatic but I don't care anymore. Maybe I'm selfish but Jess I want YOU. _

_You are good enough for me and if somebody doesn't think so they can go to hell. Jess I can't believe that's what you think. You know I love you. It won't be easier if you go back to New York. _

_Jess it's like you said, 'I will never be frozen again, just never as warm. It will never be cold just cool. It will never be hot just average. It will never be happy just numb. It wills nothing but emptiness but it will filled with warm memories. It will live in the past as my mind lives in the present. It will never be as open just never closed. The door will have a bolt lock but it will never be locked. It is forever yours. If you ever need anything, let me know. I will always be there. No matter what! You will always have me.' Without you that is what will happen._

_Please stay so that we may have our happy ending. Please Jess. I need you. I only asked you if you were breaking up with me because I thought you were trying to get rid of me. Jess please, please, please don't leave. I will be forever lost without you._

_You have my heart. I would love for it to stay warm. Please, let's have everything go back to normal._

_Love_

_Rory_

Jess wrote a letter to Luke telling him that he was coming back. He hope it would be ok. He then told his mother he was going back and jumped on a plane. As you know, you don't need a plan to get to Starshollow from New York. He was going to Washington. He found out where Rory was staying and headed to her dormy- thing. **(AN: Sorry don't know what to call it). **Jess knocked on the door.

When Rory answered she could not believe her eyes. She was finally happy. She all but jumped on Jess. She kissed him with all the force, love, passion, hurt, sadness that she could muster and easily returned her feelings. They were finally happy.

AN: And with that I end the chapter. Yay, it's finally happy. Review please.


	13. Can't wait but I guess I have to

AN: Happiness is here

**AN: Happiness is here!! Ok so yay for them. I lover all my reviewers and if you don't review I might have to hate you!! Ok if you are one of those people that have read all my stories, I need you help! I know how busing and different endings is gonna end but the thing is for my other two- Jessie's girl and Jess's story I don't know how to end. So if you could all be dolls and tell me which one should not end happily I would love you. If you want I could end all** **of the happy. I don't mind either way. Please leave a review. I might cry without them!! Lover you.**

Rory and Jess had been kissing for a while, now. They had made it from the door to the coach. They were kissing passionately. She simply did not want to let go. She loved him. Loved with so much passion and so much heart that you simply could not miss it. They eventually stopped kissing and then she leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Jess, this is gonna sound weird but where are you going to sleep? We can't have guys in our rooms past ten. I don't want to kick you out but I kinda think I have to." She said while looking at him.

"It's fine. I'll just get a room." He said suggestively. She just shakes her head and laughed. Soon they both were cracking up over god knows what. They were just glad they had each other.

--

Back home in the hollow.

"Hey Luke. I miss the hooligan in the leather jacket. I miss my darling daughter. It's boring without them. I want to cry but that would be pathetic." Lorelai said and she sighed when she saw him smile.

"Jess is coming back!!" He said happily. The rest of the town (or the part of it that was in the diner) simply glared at Luke.

"What?" Lorelai shrieked.

"Jess. Is. Coming. Back." He said slowly, letting it all soak in. Lorelai practically did a dance.

"Must have been in that letter Rory sent him. Maybe she told him that she wanted him to stay. Or maybe..." Lorelai continued to rant about how Rory convinced Jess to come back. She was very pleased.

--

Washington

"Are. You. Sure. You. Have. To. Leave?" Rory said in between kisses.

But before Jess could answer Paris goes, "Get a room or stop making out." Jess raised his eyebrows suggestively. Rory simply smiled and kissed but this time she deepened it. They were really getting heated when Paris finally said, "Fine! I leave jeez. At least wait until I leave the room to jump each other's bones. Ugh. Maybe I'll go see Jaime."

When she left Rory stated laughing and broke the kiss, much to Jess's dismay.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Sorry, she just doesn't get It." she said again trying to hold back the tears that were forming because she was laughing so hard.

"Get what?" he asked somewhat interested but mainly he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Jaime is totally into her and it went right over her head. It's all that guy talks about. Paris, Paris, Paris. And she likes him, too. Did you hear the way she said Jaime. It was kinda pathetic."

"Your not gonna play match maker are you?" he asked.

"No, Jaime will ask her out, eventually. Maybe I'll have to explain to her that he is asking her out." She laughed but before he could say anything else she kissed him. She kissed him hard. There were a million emotions in that one kiss. Before he could make it really heated, she pulled away.

"Jess, your gonna miss your flight."

"But your here. I want to be here." came his reply.

"Jess, I'll be back in three weeks."

"Fine but you have to write me and call me and send me smoke signals."

"I promise the next time I'm near a fire, I'll send you a smoke signal."

"I'll be watching."

They kissed for one last time and then they departed. Jess headed towards the plain and Rory headed to find Paris. It was going to be a long three weeks.

--

The Hollow

Jess!" Lorelai shouted. "I heard you fixed things with Rory. That's wonderful. Oh, now I don't have to beg for coffee, you can just give it to me. You are god and my daughter is dating you. I'm gonna say that to people, now. My daughter is dating god." Jess chuckled and said hello.

POV:

Jess looked happy. Wow, he looked really happy but at the same time he looked unhappy. I watched him as the days passed and he grew more and more antsy. Almost three weeks had passed and he was talking to an over excited women in her thirties. They were both happy about something. I can't wait to find out what it is. Hopefully it will make him really and truly happy.

**AN: figure out who mystery POV is. I give you a hint it's a character that we don't know very well but this character shows up in season three and causes a LOT of drama. Guess, please. Leave a review because reviews are love and my name means love. Love ya all. **


	14. Finally Home, major complications

**AN: Wow, It's been wayyy to long. But here it is the next chapter of Jessie's girl. Ok lets see who the mystery person's pov is, shall we? I guess it was kinda obvious but oh well....**

POV:

Three weeks had gone by. And the women and Jess were very excited. Jess looked like he was ready to do a back flip. The women (whose name he discovered was Lorelai) looked like she could do ten. Needless, to say they were in wonderful moods.

I have been meaning to talk to Jess but he's always in the diner and if I were to enter there Luke might recognize me and I don't think running off after your girlfriend has a baby makes you the best father, so Luke probably hates me. God, I wish I could take back the things that I did. I wish I never left my baby sister Haley or my son. Liz and I would have never worked out but still we could have tried. No, I could have tried. But what is done is done and I really want to get to know my son.

The women and Jess left the diner. There was a young girl who looked like my mother, she is helping Luke with the diner. I wouldn't have noticed her except she looked exactly like my mother. Wait a minute. I have a sister! Well, duh I knew that but I mean wouldn't my sister look like my mother? Wouldn't she have the same hair and important air? My sister is sitting in that diner. She's so beautiful. I wish I would have known her. And my son, he's so well he is mini me and that scares me but I don't know yet, I honestly don't know. What will happen remains a mystery to me but maybe he has it planned out in his mind. Yay, ok who are we kidding. Wow, now I am assuming things. I really suck at this. Back to the hotel, maybe I'll find him somewhere I can talk to him tomorrow.

-------

Jess's POV:

We are going to pick Rory up! I haven't seen her in three weeks but I have talked to and wrote letters and as pathetic as it sound I even tried to send a smoke signal. Wow that is pathetic. I'm worried for god knows what reason. Maybe she found another guy. What if she decides Dean is better? What if.....

I sighed this was going to be a long car ride. When we finally got there Lorelai and I got out and practically ran into the waiting area. Soon Rory came out and both of us had huge grins on our faces. She ran into my arms and all my fears slipped away. She kissed my lightly on the lips and I was about to deepen it when I realized that her mother was standing right there. Hmmm.... Bad idea to make-out with girlfriend in front of girlfriends mother, right? Right.

She jumped into Lorelai's arms and Lorelai kissed the top of her head. They both smiled and they grabbed her bags and started walking towards the car. On the car ride home, she sat in the back with me. I was holding her hand and starring into her eyes. It was pathetic and I was head of heels but I didn't care anymore. Rory was here. Everything was happy again.

WE returned to the Hollow and I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I kept glancing over my shoulder but nobody was there. I was probably just being paranoid but I had been having this feeling for three weeks.

-------

Rory and I were reading in the gazebo when a man walked up to us. He kinda looked like me but before I could go into a much higher level of thinking he said, "Jess, I am your father."

"And, Luke I am your father." I returned harshly and walked away. I could feel Rory's eyes boring into my back and I would explain later but right now, I need to get away before I punch my father in the face.

-------

Rory's POV:

"Um... Hi?" It came out more of a question than a statement. I sounded lame but what was I supposed to say.

"Are you my son's girlfriend?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, seems like he has good taste but could you tell me where Jess may have gone?"

"Yeah, um he may have gone to the bridge but he looked upset and I wouldn't talk to him until hge cools down, otherwise, things may not end pretty. But hey what do I know, I'm just the girlfriend?" He stared at me not picking up on my joke. What was with people not understanding my mother and my joke's? Whatever. "He needs time to relax before he talks to you. I don't know what you did but he defiantly doesn't want to talk to you right now, that's for sure. Give it some time. It will all work out." I said soothingly and he seemed very pleased with how I responded. He looked at me, smiled, and walked away.

-------

Jimmy's POV:

Wow. That was. Well, kinda expected. I mean how could he not be mad and the way his girlfriend reacted, that was amazing. I mean she could sense that Jess was mad but she was still sweet and civil. She knows him inside and out. I wonder when I can talk to Jess. I really do....

While I was wrapped up in my thoughts I ran into someone. I looked up and it was my son. Jess Marino, in the flesh.

"Jess, let me explain. Please, I'm not that bad. I had my reasons. I made a big mistake and I wish I can take it back; I do understand that I can't but I still wish. Jess, Just let me explain."

"Fine." Jess said. He wasn't being very talkative. Another thing he got from me.

We stared at each other for awhile before he finally said, "Are you going to talk or stare at me?"

"You want the whole story?" He nodded and I began my long, complicated story. This would be fun... Or not.

**AN: Sorry, I know it's very short but I kinda don't have time to write anymore and I have a HUGE test tomorrow, so I shouldn't even be writing this but I haven't updated in sooo long. Let me know what you think. I promise it will get better. Love ya guys. Hey, it's a cliffhanger. Try not to fall. I promise I will update really soon if I get more than 6 reviews. You know you want to press the button and type a comment. You know you do. **


	15. Jessie's girl

**AN: Well here is the long awaited Jimmy's story and major question and hopefully the end... I would like this to be the last chapter but I don't know how much time there will be to write this.**

_**Warning: Make sure you check the POV before reading. I switch a LOT in this one.**_

**POV: Jimmy.**

"When I was younger, I was a player. When I met your mother she was sweet and innocent. She was also hurt over the lost of the death of her mother. She had attempted to be rebellious, which worked but I still could tell that she was originally a good kid. A great one actually." I turned and looked at Jess. He was staring at me a look of fear in his eyes. I don't know why. I continued with my story. "For some reason I was drawn to her. Maybe it was her innocence. Well we started dating. My bad boy image seemed to draw her in. I forgot about the other girls. I was no longer a player. Then things happened and she got pregnant. I was with her for that part. I got up in the middle of the night to go get what ever crazy concoction she was carving. I was sweet and kind. But I was also numb. I had no idea what was going on. Sure, I knew that a kid was going to come but I couldn't believe it. It was a hard concept for me to grasp. Well you were born and I realized this was happening g and I bolted. I bailed and it was wrong. I left you mother alone with you. I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't raise a child. He- well you that is- would turn out just like me. I couldn't have that. And you not. Your not going to hurt this girl or run away." He nodded.

"Afterward, I moved from place to place. Traveling when I felt like it. Working when I needed money. It wasn't a good way to live. I lived in a boat once. For awhile I was just glad I got out of this whole mess. But then I began to wonder, what would my son say? What would he think of me? I met Sashay along the way. I don't think you mother and me would have worked out. I could have tried but if I didn't I would have never met Sashay. Sashay is my soul mate." I took a deep breath and waited for Jess to say something. He didn't.

"Why don't you tell me what you have been up to?" I asked.

"Well....."

--------

Rory's POV

Hmmm... Should I go and talk to Jess? No, he looked upset. I should let him come to me. But what if he needs me? Maybe I should go look for him just in case.

I walked out of the diner and started heading towards the bridge. I stopped short. I saw Jimmy and Jess talking. I smiled and turned around. Hopefully would end well.

--------

Author's POV:

She didn't know how well it would end. Jess and Jimmy were talking to each other. They actually didn't mind each other. They were different but they were also alike. Jimmy enjoyed reading almost as much as Jess did. Jimmy had played the bad boy act; although, Jess was not a player. They both could be sarcastic and rude. They both had a good sense of humor. Jess tended to be a better actor and liar than Jimmy. They liked the same music and found they had the same taste in books as well. Jimmy was thinking about how big of a mistake it was to leave him. Jess was wondering why he did.

The bystanders (noisy people of Starshollow) were staring in awe. They had never seen Jess talk to anyone for this long except for Rory. They all stood staring at Jess and Jimmy. They remembered Jimmy. They remembered Liz. They knew that Jimmy was bad news. They knew that Jess was getting his act together. They believed that Jimmy would bring Jess down. They did not know that Jimmy had shaped up. None of their assumptions were right. Nobody could have predicted the sudden question that escaped Jimmy's lips.

"Jess, why don't you come live with me in California?"

--------

Rory and Lorelai had gone dress shopping. The 24 hour dance marathon was coming up. Rory wanted Jess to be her partner and Lorelai had also found a partner. They were shopping and having a good time. Debating shoes and dressed. Prices and sales. Everything was going fine. Or so they thought.

---------

Jess's POV:

What the hell? Did he just ask me to move in with him? In California? Away from Rory? It can't be possible. I can't go. I have to tell him no. I want to keep in touch with him. But how do I tell him no? I have to talk to Rory.

"Jimmy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded. He was looking for a response and I hadn't given him any.

"Can I get back to you? It's kind of a hard decision. I mean this town is crazy but there are certain people that I can NOT leave. Let me talk it over with them. Let me get back to you."

"Sure thing.

---------

Authors POV:

Rory had turned off her cell. She was unaware with the fact that Jess had called numerous times. Her shopping day ran late. So Rory and Lorelai had to go straight to diner at the grandparents. She did not turn on her cell phone or her pager. She left it in her purse.

Jimmy was getting antsy. He needed an answer now. Jess said yes. He didn't think Rory wanted him. He thought the millions of answered calls were proof.

Diner ended at the grandparents. Rory and Lorelai began to drive home.

Jess was packing. He had most of his stuff packed. He began to put his things in the car.

Lorelai and Rory pulled into Starshollow. Rory saw Jess get in the car.

"Stop!" she yelled and her mother pulled to a screeching stop. It began to rain. It started with one drop. The two then three. Then downpour. She didn't care. She ran out of the car and to Jess.

"Were are you going?"

"With my dad to live.... In California." He said avoiding her eyes. He was waiting for a good or a whatever. What he got surprised him.

"Don't go. Please Jess. I need you." She said a tear fell down her face.

He kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion and feeling that she all but melted in his hands.

"I won't." he replied.

"I love you, Jess." she said.

"I love you, too." He said kissing her nose lightly.

"Hey, Jimmy. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I have to stay with my girl." he grinned.

"I understand." he turned to Rory. "I don't think we've met. You must be Jessie's girl."

**THE END!!!!!!!!!**

AN: And I'm done. Whatchya think? Review please. I don't think there will be a squeal but if you guys want one....I will write one. Love ya guys. Hit the review button. You know you want to...


End file.
